hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2016
20:17:03 GFS is calling for 4" of snow on Friday/Saturday 20:17:03 No 20:17:05 homework first 20:17:19 It has only snowed once in the bahamas 20:17:20 no fair 00:13:55 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:57 This is getting ridiculous. 00:14:07 (facepalm) 00:14:36 !tell StrawberryMaster Umm.. Why did you rollback my edit when I fixed the chat.js to accept rollbacks as the orange stars?! 00:14:36 Hypercane: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 00:14:36 -!- MeltedSpheres has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:44 -!- MeltedSpheres has left Special:Chat. 00:14:46 Hi 00:15:00 k then 00:15:02 Who was that? 00:15:07 Idk 00:15:28 !hello Everyone 00:15:29 Hello there, Everyone 00:15:35 !ignore carazy 00:15:36 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring carazy. 00:17:09 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:13 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:17:20 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:23 Hi Nkech. 00:17:37 Hi 00:17:59 hi nkech 00:18:03 (brb) 00:18:17 -!- Brightpetal has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:38 Hi 00:18:38 -!- ShadeTempest has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:50 Hi 00:20:18 -!- ShadeTempest has left Special:Chat. 00:20:42 -!- Brightpetal has left Special:Chat. 00:21:13 Ummm.... 00:21:20 !updatelogs 00:21:22 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 00:22:23 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:28 Hey 00:23:03 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 00:23:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:23:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:23:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:00 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:24:04 I am fed up with SM thinking the only way to undo edits is to rollback them. 00:24:14 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:20 How many times has he done it? 00:24:25 Rollbacking is seriously like a slap to the face to a good contributor. 00:24:28 A lot 00:24:29 *Patricia 00:24:44 Did you give him a warning? 00:25:00 Not yet. 00:25:24 yay ryne is back 00:25:39 He is? 00:25:43 Proof? 00:25:51 What? I thought he left? 00:25:54 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:26:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:09 Odile where do you see he returned at? 00:27:16 I see it nowhere in Recent Changes. 00:27:27 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles 00:29:11 Yep still do not see him. 00:30:02 I do. 00:30:31 68% of the gif 00:31:02 Oh nvm 00:31:03 now at 86% 00:31:05 I see him 00:31:39 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 00:31:42 sht 00:31:43 What gif? 00:31:55 i did a Patricia gif 00:32:05 and it failed 00:32:24 Wow 00:33:17 !updatelogs 00:33:19 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 00:34:05 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:14 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:15 Hey 00:34:19 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:21 75%... 00:34:24 Hey 00:34:26 Hi Bob. 00:34:35 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:39 !updatelogs 00:34:40 HurricaneOdile: Logs updated (uploaded 10 lines to the page). 00:34:41 Back 00:34:45 Wb Nkech 00:34:52 I don't want to go back to school 00:35:03 I've been off for a week and have to go back :( 00:35:04 I will probably get a snow day 00:35:08 Lucky 00:35:28 what is stupid is that not a single closing has been announced yet 00:35:36 It's all new classes though. But APUSH has "pre-course" assignments which I have voluntarily to turn in late. :p 00:35:42 I refuse to do work before a course starts 00:36:08 LOL :) 00:36:24 I hope APUSH doesn't reduce my activity 00:36:27 But it's possible 00:36:37 Look, just do it tonight to get it over with... 00:36:43 It's better than it being late 00:36:49 Nope. :p 00:37:12 Lol 00:37:35 why? 00:37:37 There's a chance that I may be able to get on HHW chat during school hours during Newspaper class. 00:37:48 why's that :P 00:37:49 ahhh my failed YT video 00:37:50 Not likely though 00:37:52 Bob.... (facepalm) 00:37:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz2eHB6alZg 00:37:59 She lets us do whatever we want on our computers 00:38:00 i did that 00:38:22 I get on chat during lunch sometimes 00:38:33 So I can talk to Layten 00:38:33 Well, Bob isn't the only one who pops in during the school day 00:38:45 HH is on during school hours a lot 00:38:51 from what I am aware of, HH and Collin also pop in during the school day 00:38:57 They do 00:39:15 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:39:18 My edit streak is at 135 days now. 00:39:37 My edit streak is at 55 days 00:39:57 I will likely end it at 200. Want to know why? 00:40:02 tommorrow i will upload the Patricia gif in youtube 00:40:09 gtg 00:40:10 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:40:12 Because there's no way I'll get to 365, because there will be places I won't be able to access HHW from. 00:40:16 (Bye) 00:40:28 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:31 Hey Collin 00:41:04 @Nkech What time in the mornings do you get on? 00:41:28 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:41:54 Umm... From about 6 am to 6:30 or so 00:42:09 Oh. I'm too tired to get on at that time :p 00:42:15 I'm not 00:42:15 lol 00:42:23 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:25 I love my astronomy class! 00:42:30 and my climate and weather class 00:42:31 lol 00:42:42 :P 00:42:42 :P 00:42:44 One day you'll see me in chat at 3AM 00:42:47 Sorry lag 00:42:53 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 00:44:03 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:14 http://www.weather.gov/iln/ This and still nothing (facepalm) 00:44:45 Ugh :( 00:44:49 "...WINTER WEATHER ADVISORY IN EFFECT FROM 4 AM TO 7 PM EST WEDNESDAY... * HAZARD TYPES...RAPIDLY ACCUMULATING SNOWFALL. * ACCUMULATIONS...SNOW ACCUMULATION OF 1 TO 2 INCHES. * TIMING...SNOW WILL BEGIN BY DAYBREAK WEST OF CINCINNATI AND QUICKLY SPREAD EASTWARD...ENDING IN THE AFTERNOON. * IMPACTS...TRAVEL DIFFICULTIES ARE EXPECTED DUE TO REDUCED VISIBILITIES AND SNOW ACCUMULATIONS. SNOW WILL LIKELY START RIGHT AROUND MORNING COMMUTES WHICH COULD CAUSE DIFFICULTY. LEAVE EXTRA TIME WHEN TRAVELING." 00:45:15 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:30 Wow. 00:45:31 The districts around here are quite stupid 00:45:37 I wish my school would close early but that likely won't happen 00:45:43 Bob what is a neutral cyclone? 00:45:48 Can they not clearly see that we have a Winter weather advisory? 00:46:02 @Hype One with a pressure around ~1014 mbar 00:46:08 That you said would happen when a clockwise and counterclockwise hurricane merge. 00:46:16 I wish it would turn out like the February 24, 2015 snow storm tomorrow. 00:46:17 Oh ok 00:46:46 The day starts as normal, but a rapidly moving snowstorm comes in and surprises us with 2" of snow 00:46:52 1013.25 mbar is about the average pressure on the Earth I learned that in my CLW class. 00:46:58 Climate and Weather * 00:47:24 Yeah. That's about right 00:47:39 then how can you have a 1014 mb low? 00:47:46 Idk. There's a 1020 mbar low forming 00:47:50 where? 00:47:55 where? 00:48:11 Over Texas. It's going to develop into Winter Storm Jonas 00:48:23 Nvm it's the flurry system tomorrow 00:48:24 proof? 00:48:28 oh 00:48:34 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016011918/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_3.png 00:48:48 Lol so weak atm 00:48:52 That low is 00:49:23 Has there ever been a TD that had clouds but no rain? 00:50:03 Idk? 00:50:40 ooh a School District north of me already closed :D 00:50:45 Lol 00:50:46 I guess the difference between a 1020 mbar low and a 1014 mbar high is that one rotates counterclockwise and the other rotates clockwise 00:51:01 Yeah 00:51:10 Nkech 00:51:41 It's an Ohio School 00:51:44 I want a high latitude hurricane 00:51:51 We just had one :p 00:51:58 that is not in the city, so it couldn't have closed due to cold. 00:52:21 I made Colin achieve these intensities: NAtl - 170 mph C5, SAtl - 115 mph C3, EPac - 75 mph C1. 00:52:35 Wow. 00:52:44 I want the EPAC to suffer this year like the Atl did in 2013. 00:52:52 Same. 00:53:02 I want it to have 17 named storms, 3 hurricanes, and 0 major hurricanes, with the strongest storm Pali :p 00:53:03 2013 was absolutely terrible. 00:53:04 I think we are in a Modoki 00:53:20 Yay 00:53:21 :D 00:53:27 NO MORE EL NINO 00:53:30 *chants* 00:53:34 Modoki is a type of El Nino 00:53:38 I know 00:53:41 But a Modoki is still a type of El Nino 00:53:48 But usually after this it will change to neutral right? 00:53:52 I want ENSO neutral like 2005. 00:53:59 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:54:04 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:09 Or a Super La Nina. We haven't had one of those in decades 00:54:16 SUPER LA NINA 00:54:25 *chants it* 00:54:49 There's never been a true "Very Strong La Nina" with NINO 3.4 anoms of greater than -2 C 00:55:12 Meanwhile there have been 3 such El Ninos: 1982-83, 1997-98 and that one we're in now 00:55:36 Nkech I want the EPac to have 21 depressions and no named storms. 00:55:38 :P 00:55:44 I want the Pacific to freeze with a La Nina :p 00:55:57 Lol #EPacGotRekt 00:56:25 Bob lets make that season where the Pacific is lame. 00:56:27 k 00:56:28 jk * 00:56:50 @Hype Want to do a 2016 EPac collab where Pali is the strongest storm? 00:57:06 And it gets downgraded to category 1 :p 00:57:17 Yes. 00:57:27 Only if you want to though 00:57:47 :P 00:57:48 I do want to do it. 00:57:58 Okay. 00:58:14 We are not getting any Atlantic Hurricanes ANY time soon 00:58:21 # of depressions, # of storms, # of hurricanes? 00:58:28 Nkech pls 00:58:36 Oh nvm 00:58:41 Modoki El Nino 00:58:58 I'm saying we should do 11-2-0 @Hype 00:58:58 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016011918/gfs_midRH_atl_39.png Because the air in the Atlantic right now is dry as f*** 00:59:10 Strongest Storm Pali 00:59:22 Okay 00:59:29 14 depressions 00:59:29 That will make Nkech go nuts. 00:59:37 :P 00:59:50 #AtlFTW! 00:59:56 No more CPac storms after Pali :p 01:00:04 lol 01:00:56 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:01:10 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016011918/gfs_midRH_epac_26.png At least my basin isn't as dry as yours :P 01:01:35 K we don't care 01:01:36 jk 01:01:39 :P 01:02:22 Guys I don't think Victor will become a C5 :( 01:02:38 Boooo 01:02:43 It failed at life. 01:02:45 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016011918/gfs_midRH_swpac_1.png 01:02:57 The dry air is already caving in on it 01:03:08 As I said C4 is a failure 01:03:10 jk 01:03:48 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016011918/gfs_midRH_swpac_53.png 01:04:00 But it doesn't look like the SPac is done just yet... 2016 01 20